Soledad y amnesia:
by Ktyuza Hatake
Summary: /AU\.:DeiOC:. ¿Me estoy volviendo emo, hn? - Dedicado a hikaru!-chan y Maravillante-sama por ser tan sugoi como siempre, y porque han convivido con esta pareja a travéz de mis locuras xD


**Konichiwa! Aquí Ktyuza, dando señales de vida y postergando el estreno del capi 8 de "Todo Empezó…" y el 4 de "From my…" una vez más xD**

**Ejem, 1542 palabras según el contador de Word (osea, sin los comments xD), y estoy muuy contenta con el resultado n.n Aunque quedó medio emo xD**

**Advertencias:**** Shonen-ai, algo depresivo y emo.**

**Pareja: ****DeiOC; TobiSaso (KakuHidan, PainKonan e ItaNaruSasu leves)**

**Nota: ****AU donde los Akatsuki no han muerto, sino que se han "retirado", por así decirlo xD**

**Clasificación: T porque es algo depresivo, e insinuaciones algo obvioas (demasiado xD) al final n.n  
**

**OK, en éste instante son las 00:30 hs en Argentina, así que estaré subiendo esto mañana, después de volver del colegio xD**

**Y sí, a mi también me parece raro el TobiSaso u.u**

**-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-**

Solo. Me siento completamente solo, hn, y seguiría sintiéndome así aún si estuviera rodeado de gente, hn.

No es que no me haya sentido así antes, hn, sino que esta vez es…_diferente._ Veo cómo se forman parejas a mí alrededor, y siento como si nunca fuera a ser capaz de disfrutar algo así, hn. Porque me parece imposible de creer que _eso_ haya pasado, hn.

Es decir, siempre hemos sido nosotros tres, hn.

Durante las peleas para la planificación del casamiento de Hidan y Kakuzu, hn; cuando el jefe y Konan se fueron de vacaciones y nos reímos de ellos en su ausencia, hn; cuando Itachi se atrevió (finalmente, hn) a dejar de hacerse el frío e ir a pelear por el kitsune con su hermano y la mala copia de éste, hn; y en muchas oportunidades más, hn.

Pero ya era costumbre, hn. El frío respeto que me brindaba Sasori-danna era casi reconfortante ahora que sabía que quizá se debiera al abandono de Orochimaru, hn, y los gritos de Tobi, lejos de resultar cómodos, eran al menos más soportables que al momento de conocernos, hn (aunque eso no quitara que me dieran ganas de asesinarlo cada vez que lo veía, hn). Y yo, con mi amor por mi arte, simplemente era…yo, hn.

Y por ser un idiota que quizo permanecer en su burbuja de perfección, no me di cuenta, hn. O quizá sí lo hice, pero sólo me negaba a aceptarlo, hn.

Quiero decir, hacía un buen tiempo que Tobi había dejado de perseguirme como antes, hn. Al mirarme había ahora un brillo diferente, me hablaba mucho más calmada y relajadamente y hasta había sido capaz de contarme alguna que otra cosa que le pasaba, hn.

Y fue un día de esos en el que mi efímera perfección se desvaneció.

-_Estoy enamorado_ -, había dicho, hn. Rogué internamente que callara, y mantuve una expresión firme, casi de desconcierto, hn, pero sus palabras resonaban dentro de mí, hn. _"Enamorado, enamorado, enamorado…"_

No era que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, entonces, hn. Simplemente, fui un baka infantil que quizo seguir jugando un poco más, sólo para terminar con un dolor más grande, hn. Sólo eso, hn.

Porque, desde entonces, sí lo noté: quién lograba ahora que sus ojos brillaran como los de un niño en navidad, hn; a quién no dejaba de gravitar y llamar a gritos su atención, hn; y quién era ahora el que le daba la ilusión para levantarse cada día, hn. Y me repetí con pesar, una y otra vez, hn: _yo estoy de más, hn_.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, los veo aquí, frente a mí, en la sala de estar de su casa, hn. Y no puedo evitar sentir un gran vacío en el estómago cada vez que los veo sonreírse así, con esa dulzura y ése cariño, hn.

Simplemente, ha ocurrido lo que tenía que pasar, hn. Finalmente, se confirmó mi pesadilla de tantos años: me encuentro completamente solo, un, y nunca lograré encontrar a ése alguien especial, hn.

Y me levanto, dispuesto a irme mientras siento cómo se me revuelve el estómago, hn.

-¿Te vas ya, Deidara? –me pregunta Sasori-danna, hn.

-¡Quédate un rato más, senpai! –me pidió Tobi, colgando del cuello de danna por la espalda, mientras éste cocina, hn.

-Lo siento, tanto dulce me ha hecho perder el apetito, hn. Nos vemos, hn –y me voy de allí lo más rápido que puedo, hn. Quizá fui muy duro, pero puedo pensar en eso más tarde, hn. Ahora es más preocupante la lluvia que cae sobre mí, y yo, por supuesto, sin paraguas, hn.

_¿Me estaré volviendo emo, hn?_

Camino durante un buen rato, hasta llegar a un bar, hn. No es que tenga ganas de tomar, aunque dicen que es el mejor remedio para olvidar cuando no ves una salida, hn, pero alguien llamó mi atención, aunque no sé a ciencia cierta el por qué, hn. Es un chico algo más alto que yo, aunque por alguna razón presiento que es menor en edad, hn.

-¡Dei-kun! –me dice, hn, y me quedo estático, parado en medio de la lluvia con expresión de muerto, hn.

¿Por qué me suena tan conocido ése apodo, ésa voz, ésa sonrisa, hn? ¿Por qué me sonrío con sólo recordar cómo dice mi nombre, hn?

Y entonces, vienen a mi cabeza imágenes de un viaje lejano, durante mis 19, en aquel tiempo en que Akatsuki seguía existiendo, hn. Un viaje a un… ¿campamento, era, hn?

Como si una bomba hubiera explotado en mi cabeza, lo recuerdo todo, hn: el lago, el bosque, la cabaña número 9 (la nuestra, hn), la pequeña diva que no había parado de molestarme, a los otros niñatos que interrumpían en los momentos menos oportunos, y otras idioteces, como las bromas pesadas de mis compañeros, hn. Pero también recuerdo otra cosa: ojos azul claro que me miraban suplicantemente en la oscuridad, palabras susurradas, sábanas revueltas, su pelo corto y rubio entremezclado con el mío largo, nuestros labios encontrándose, lágrimas en la despedida…y nada, hn. Como si me encontrar en un estado de shock, mi subconsciente me había obligado a olvidar todas esas situaciones, todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro mío, hn.

-Kúcaro, hn…-susurro, y me arrojo a sus brazos, hn.

-¡Vaya, no te recordaba así de cariñoso! –se ríe, y me abraza con más fuerza, hn. Siento cómo mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, pero esta vez son de alegría, una inmensa alegría que me inunda desde adentro, hn. –Ya, ya, no llores –me calma, hn. –Ven, estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Star-chan.

Me seco las lágrimas a toda velocidad, súbitamente recobrando mi espíritu de antaño, hn.

-¿La diva sigue viva, hn? Diablos, esperaba que, con su suerte, ya hubiera sucumbido, hn.

Él ríe ante mi chiste, con ésa risa despreocupada que recuerdo, y yo sonrío como hace mucho no sonreía, hn. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para olvidarme de mi Kúcaro, hn?

_¿Me estoy volviendo emo, _hn_?_

-¿Cómo has estado, hn? –le pregunto mientras nos alejamos del bar, hn. No he prestado demasiada atención a la fiesta, excepto, claro, cuando él subía al escenario a cantar algo, hn. Finalmente, me había ofrecido ir a dar una vuelta por allí, a rememorar viejos tiempos…

-Bastante bien. Logré entrar en la universidad, y me he graduado con honores.

-Déjame adivinar, hn, ¿Artes Escénicas, hn? –aventuro, y él me golpea suavemente con el costado mientras seguimos caminando, hn. –No tenías que hacerlo, ya eres lo suficientemente bueno, hn.

-Lo sé –dice con falso egocentrismo, a lo que río, hn. –Por eso es que ahora estamos estudiando lo que _él_ quiere.

-¿Estamos, hn?

-Recuerdas a Ryoji, ¿cierto? –me dice, hn. –Entró conmigo a Artes Escénicas sólo porque sabe que es algo que siempre quise hacer. Pero lo que él quería era estudiar Medicina, así que…

La noticia me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, hn. No por lo que estuviera estudiando, hn. De hecho, me parece increíble, hn. Pero, por otra parte, está haciéndolo con _él_, hn.

Su mejor amigo, hn. Su amor platónico, hn. Su ex-amante, hn.

Casi siento humedecer mis ojos, y miro a otro lado antes de que se de cuenta, hn. Pero, para mi mala suerte, él sí se da cuenta, y nos detenemos en el banco de una plaza, hn. Me sonríe sinceramente, pero me encuentro algo avergonzado, así que doy la vuelta para irme, hn.

-Ni lo sueñes, Dei-kun –me dice, luego de rodearme con los brazos por la espalda, hn. –Han pasado 7 años, y te has olvidado de mí, ¿cierto? –me quedé en silencio, hn. –Una lástima –siento su aliento contra mi cuello, mientras me abraza más estrechamente, hn. –Este tiempo ha sido un martirio para mí… -cada vez más cerca del banco, hn. –Pero tú no sabías ni qué pasaba, ¿cierto?

-Tenías a Ryoji, hn –suelto precipitadamente, rompiendo con la escena, hn. Me doy vuelta para encararlo, pero con lo que me encuentro casi me hace ponerme a gritar como un loco, hn.

El muy maldito se ríe de _mí_, en _mi_ cara, hn.

Abro la boca para quejarme, pero el baka me abraza otra vez y atrapa mis labios con los suyos dulcemente, mientras se sienta en el banco, y yo a horcajadas sobre él, hn. No para de sonreír y esto, lejos de ponerme nervioso como cuando nos conocimos, me parece de lo más relajante, hn.

-¿Es necesario que te repita lo que te dije hace 7 años, baka? –otra sonrisa, aún mejor que la anterior, hn. –No me importa lo que digan los demás. Si esto es bueno para mí, o no, es problema mío, y soy yo quien elijo y tomo lo que quiero –une nuestras frentes, hn. –Y te quiero a ti, Dei-kun –me besa otra vez, hn. –Además… -me dice, hn. –Ryoji está comprometido con Sophie, baka.

Y me falta el aire, hn, y al parecer es porque hace diez minutos que me abalancé sobre sus labios, hn. Quizá sea porque él sea un exhibicionista, pero de no ser porque yo odio ése tipo de cosas, habríamos terminado haciéndolo allí, en medio del parque, hn. Pero claro, siempre agradeceré que la diva de su prima tenga un auto con vidrios polarizados en la parte de atrás, hn.

_¿Me estaré volviendo emo, _hn_?_

No, simplemente, había olvidado a mi razón para existir, hn.

**-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-**

**Dios, me tomo sólo media hora escribir esto! xD**

**Se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba (-.-"") así que si no les gusta o les parece que quedó raro… Bueno, a quejarse con la ducha de mi casa! XD**

**Bueno, primero que nada, sé que la idea de estudiar primero Artes Escénicas y después Medicina parece una idiotez, pero es que, aunque Ryoji sea inteligente, Kúcaro es un baka, y lamentablemente, Ryoji lo quiere demasiado u.u**

**Oh, alto! Dedicado a Maravillante-sama y hikaru!-chan, aunque a ninguno le guste el yaoi o el shonen-ai, pero conocen ya tanto a esta pareja que supongo que no les importará ^^**

**Además de que estaba arreglando unas cosas con ellos mientras escribía esto xD**

**Y mis especiales agradecimientos a Ellistriel, por ser casi una beta en este fikk, por lograr con sus comentarios que decida subirlo, y por convencerme de cambiar el "un" de Deidara por el "hn" original ^^ Arigato!**

**Koishiteru totemo!**

**Ktyuza se despide!**

**Y no lo olviden: comentarios, críticas, zapatazos, tomatazos, y chocolates (onegai!*w*) al tierno, dulce y de lo más lindo botoncito verde rectangular de abajo… ^^**

**[Muriendo de un dolor de garganta u.u]**


End file.
